Miedo a Recordar
by Chi002
Summary: En un futuro donde Voldemort a ganado la guerra, Draco tiene el puesto mas grnade entre los mortìfagos y el peso mas grande de todos. Continuaciòn de Miedo a Olvidar. Dramione. Apto todo publico


Hola! Bueno aquí vuelvo con una continuación o no… como ustedes quieran verlo. Uno de mis fics se llama Medo a Olvidar y aunque no pensaba hacerle una continuación, pues… me pegó la inspiración y no pude decirle que no, jaja. Espero que les guste, no los interrumpo mas, a Leer!

Aclaración: (pensamientos)

Los personajes no pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling

Una locomotora a vapor se divisaba al horizonte desde la plataforma llena de gente. Un cartel decía Expreso de Hogwarts, 17:00. Observó el cartel a su espalda con las palabras Plataforma 9 ¾.

El humo de la locomotora era cada vez mas espeso en la extensión del paisaje, anunciando que pronto los estudiantes volverían para las vacaciones de invierno a sus casas. Los padres expectantes esperaban algunos ansiosos la llegada de sus hijos, otros no tanto.

-Malfoy, cuanto tiempo sin verte- una voz de mujer sonó a su espalda, pero no necesitó demasiado para saber quien era, la conocía demasiado bien, se giró con una dulce sonrisa.

-Pansy, te he dicho que no me llames así, dime Jane- hablaba mientras las mujeres se saludaban- o me veré obligada a llamarte señora Zabini.

-No! Que horror! Me haces sentir vieja!- bromeó la otra- Y Draco? Es raro que no te acompañe a recibir al principito.

-Está en reunión con nuestro señor- contesto sin poder ocultar el orgullo que destacaban sus palabras de que su marido se encontrara en ese momento al lado del ser más poderoso del mundo mágico- No veo a Blaise, supongo que también está con ellos.

-No, él esta en una misión, regresa mañana.

-Oh- esa fue toda la contestación que pudo dar puesto que el tren estaba parando en el andén.

El humo de la locomotora verde musgo se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de todos. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles. De los primeros vagones comenzaron a descender algunos alumnos. Una rata gris pasó frente a los pies de la señora Malfoy, Scabbers, ese seria un buen nombre para una rata así de fea. Arrugó casi de forma imperceptible la nariz para borrar esa absurda idea, su esposo se reiría si le contase semejante idea, poniéndole nombres a mascotas agenas.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a levantar la vista por sobre las cabezas de las demás personas para ver si podían ubicar a sus hijos. De pronto entre un pequeño grupo de Slytherins una cabeza de 1,50 casi albina pudo ser identificada.

-Hiperion!- habló su madre mientras se acercaba. El aludido giró sobre si y sonrió a su madre, mientras se despedía con un gesto de sus acompañantes y se dirigía hacia ella.

-Madre, cómo a estado?- dijo mientras le daba un corto y tierno abrazo- Y mi padre? No lo veo.

-El esta en reunión hijo, pero te vera esta noche en casa, saluda hijo- esto último lo dijo mientras con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza señalando a la mujer a su lado.

-Hola tía Pansy- dijo cortes mientras abrasaba la cintura de la mujer.

-Hola, Hiperion, cuanto has crecido desde la ultima ves que te vi. Oh, hola niños- dijo saludando a sus dos hijos.

Jane tomó la mano de su hijo y salieron del anden acompañados de la familia Zabini, mientras caminaban las personas en la plataforma habrían paso, pues la familia Malfoy era la mas poderosa y respetada de todas en el mundo mágico, y nadie quería tener ningún problema con el futuro heredero del lord Tenebroso, pues al nacer el lord oscuro lo había proclamado su sucesor.

*.*.*.*.*

-Así que de verdad me vas a hacer esperar hasta que tu padre llegue- dijo la mujer bajando el libro que estaba leyendo hasta el momento.

-Por supuesto, no te molestes madre- contestó el niño viendo a su madre hacía arriba, ya que estaba en la alfombra jugando con su mascota.

Ella solo sonrió dándole a entender que no se enojaba. Lo observó volver al juego y sintió nostalgia pues no le costaba nada verlo jugando en el mismo lugar a los 3 años. Su pequeño rey, el cual guiaba su vida y la de su esposo, su único heredero. Curvó los labios en una sonrisa irónica, cuanto le hubiese gustado que Hiperion tuviese al menos una hermana, pero sabía que tampoco podía ir en contra de los deseos de su señor. Cada familia sangre pura dará al ejercito del lord oscuro un primogénito varón. Si había niñas antes podrían ejercer las profesiones que mas quisiesen, pero solo los primogénitos podían seguir los pasos de sus padres, el hecho de que su primer hijo fuese varón mermó cualquier posibilidad de tener otro niño, después de todo ya había cumplido con el Lord Oscuro; la luz verde se encendió en la chimenea en señal de que alguien estaba ingresando a la mansión.

Una figura alta ingresó a la sala de estar, su rostro no podía distinguirse por la capucha que cubría sus finos rasgos, observó por debajo de esta a la mujer y al niño que jugaba con sus serpiente y su boca que era lo único que se podía observar, se curvó en una elegante sonrisa. El pequeño príncipe se levantó y salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre, este lo recibió y alzó en el aire mientras le daba un beso en su rubia cabellera.

Draco sa sacó la capucha con una mano mientras conla otra seguía sosteniendo en el aire a su hijo, miró a su mujer y sonrió mientras ella se acercaba a saludarlo con un beso.

-Todo bien?- preguntó ella mientras lo abrasaba.

-Si, unos rebeldes fueron encontrados. Ya mandamos un escuadrón esta tarde- habló el estratega del señor oscuro- ahora, si ambos me dejan, me saco esta capa que me esta cocinando.

Todos rieron y le permitieron sacarse la capa verde que traía puesta, igual a la de todos los mortifagos bajo la orden del Señor Tenebroso, solo que la suya era verde musgo con detalles plateados, lo que lo distinguía como mano derecha y único confidente junto a Snape del Lord Oscuro.

-Y bien… ahora vas a comentarnos como fue tu primer semestre en Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione a su hijo mientras ella y su esposo se sentaban en un sillón y su hijo lo hacía sobre las piernas de su padre.

-Es muchísimo para contar, pero si, Hogwarts es genial madre!. Al llegar nos esperaba el profesor de Manejo de Criaturas Mágicas, nos subieron a una embarcación y legamos a Hprgwarts, allí el profesor Yaxley, quien enseña transformaciones, nos recibió y nos llevó al graaaaan comedor, porque es gigante! y lo mejor es el techo esta embrujado!, no, no, lo mejor es la comida!, si la comida.

-Muerto de hambre.

-Madre!

-Draco, no lo pelees.

-Okay… okay… disculpa, sigue.

El niño se aclaró la garganta y siguió con su relato- Como estaba diciendo el techo estaba embrujado..

-Y la comida era lo mejor, ya contaste esa parte- interrumpió Draco.

-Padre, estaba retomando desde una oración atrás, por haber sido interrumpido justamente.

-Jane, ya escuchaste, no interrumpas a Hiperion, continua hijo- le dijo su padre, el cual casi no podía aguantar la risa por ver la cara de enojo del niño, era igual a su madre solo con algunas palabras le hacía saltar los nervios.

-Draco, por favor, no lo molestes, sigue hijo.

-Bien, si mi padre me deja de interrumpir creo que podré- miró con advertencia a su progenitor y continuó- Antes de la comida se hiso la selección de casas, a mi obviamente me tocó en Slythering,y ya saben a los Nott y Zabini también, luego se repartieron entre las otras casas. Después del banquete nuestros prefectos nos llevaron hasta la casa y es hermosa padre! Mejor de lo que usted me había dicho, es taaan elegante y… y… solo es genial. Las clases empezaron al otro día y la primera fue Artes Oscuras con el director Snape, después tuvimos Manejo de Criaturas mágicas con el profesor Maxwell y nos enseñó los principios básicos y estamos trabajando con criaturas débiles, pero escuché a los chicos de ultimo año comentar que están trabajando con un semigigante… cual era el nombre? Andrid o algo así.

-Un semi gigante?- esta ves fue su madre la que lo interrumpió- había uno cuando fuimos nosotros? Porque…

-No, no había- la evitó su esposo- seguro es una nueva adquisición, no te preocupes- pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de ella y la acercó a él- No intentes recordar, el doctor dijo que te hacía daño.

-Madre, escucha a padre, recuerda que el doctor dijo que el golpe que sufriste te hiso perder parte de la memoria, pero no te preocupes ya volverá- habló Hiperion mientras tomaba la mano de su madre- después de todo fue durante la guerra contra los rebeldes, es normal que no puedas recordar, no padre?

-…si, así es, fue una época oscura- acarició la cabeza de hijo- hace ya bastante tiempo, no te preocupes mi amor- abrazó un poco mas a su esposa- tampoco es algo que merezca la pena ser recordado, créeme. Sigue hijo- lo alentó a continuar.

-Bueno… en pociones el profesorSlughorn nos enseñó las propiedades mágicas de muchos elementos y ahora cuando volvamos vamos a comenzar a preparar pociones. Tengo herbología, pero el profesor Longbottom es como raro… esta muy callado y habla solo lo necesario, pareciera que estuviera hechizado o algo así. El niño siguió hablando y hablando, pero la atención del rubio mas grande estaba puesta en las reacciones de su esposa, sabía que podía llegar a tener una recaida y porder recordar cosas, las cuales no le convenia, porque podía que llegase a ser algo contrario a lo que él le había hecho creer durante tantos años. -Ah! Me olvide también me llevo bien con un niño de Graffindor, se llama Ronald Weasley- Draco casi salta del sillón al escuchar es nombre, mientras que su esposa se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos- Qué sucede madre? -Ese nombre me suena mucho, pero no puedo recordarlo- se quejaba mientras un profundo dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de ella. -No! No lo intentes, no te va a agradar, basta por favor- rogó su esposo mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos llorosos por el dolor- ese nombre no puede ser pronunciado, nunca, ese y otro mas. Hiperion no se quien es ese niño pero jamás vuelvas a acercártele. -Es el hijo de el asistente del ministro, Percival Weasley, puede que te suene de allí el nombre madre. -No, ese nombre lo has escuchado en otra parte, pero no puedes decirlo, fue uno de los dos líderes que tubo la resistencia, no lo intentes Hermione- habló Draco con un tono serio que no daba lugar a replicas- Como dije antes, no te acerque a él jamás, entendiste? Esa familia tiene suerte de estar viva porque le juraron lealtad a nuestro señor, pero él y sus padres son los únicos que quedan el resto solo se hiso matar por imbéciles. -Pero Draco- la voz de su esposa hiso que su cara se relajase- porque no se pueden nombrar. -Así lo quiso el lord Oscuro, y nosotros no vamos contra sus deseos, lo saben, ambos los miró a los dos- Ahora, sigue hijo, vamos a intentar no interrumpirte. -Claro- Así siguió con su relato, el cual duró la cena, la sobre mesa y el té de las 23:30. Draco tuvo que cortar el relato de su hijo, el cual tenía una memoria de oro como su madre y recordaba hasta el último detalle de todo por lo que recién habían terminado el primer mes, y aun le quedaban cinco más por contar. Lo llevaron a su habitación y lo acostaron. Luego se dirigieron a su propia habitación a dormir. -Como murió?- preguntó Hermione mientras terminaba de cepillarse el cabello. -Murió en un duelo- sabía perfectamente que estaba hablando de la comadreja, como lo odiaba ni muertos hace mas de veinte décadas podía dejarlo en paz. -Contra quien?- Preguntó interesada, no era normal que alguien de la resistencia tuviera un duelo, normalmente eran ejecutados y mas si era alguien de alto cargo. -Contra mi- dijo terminando de prenderse la camisa del pijama. -tu? -Tan raro te parece que haya podido ganar un duelo? .No es eso, solo que no eres una persona que se bata a duelos muy seguido, es mas creo que es la primera vez que escucho de uno. -Fue el único que tuve, pero no podía mandarlo a matar como a una alimaña, en cierta forma perder el duelo fue mas cruel que cualquier crucio que pudiese lanzarle, porque al perderlo perdió lo mas importante para él. -Y que fue eso?- verdaderamente estaba intrigada, su esposo nunca le hablaba de los "tiempos oscuros" como solía llamar a aquella época y mucho menos de alguna de sus batallas, ella sabía que no le gustaban, y que ahora con u nuevo puesto dentro de las filas del señor oscuro estaba mas que contento ya que no tendía que pelear nunca más, él solo era el estratega de las emboscadas. La miró allí sentada en el tocador, girada viéndolo, esperando una respuesta, con sus enormes ojos llenos de expectación por saber que era aquello por lo que habían peleado. -Todo… peleamos uno a uno por nuestro todo, por lo que creíamos, por lo único que teníamos (por ti)- hiso sonar su espalda con unos fuertes CRAK CRAK- necesito un masaje, llamarías a una enfermera por favor?-preguntó en tono juguetón. -Ups… creo que nos quedamos sin pergaminos, que pena, pero veré que puedo hacer- hablaba muy seductoramente mientras caminaba hacía él. Esa noche como muchas otras que le precedieron Draco temió por su vida, por que ella y su hij eran su vida, oró a todos sus antepasados que lo ayudasen que su esposa no recordase y que su hijo no descubriese. Que jamás ella escuchara el otro nombre innombrable, porque él lo sabía, estaba seguro que si ella lo escuchaba toda su vida de fantasía se vendría abajo, su ella escuchase el nombre de Harry Potter no solo moriría al recordar lo que le hizo sino que lo mataría por que él era el culpable de su amnesia, porque él había inventado la mayor parte de su pasado alejándola lo mas posible de la verdad. Imploró esa noche "que ella nunca recuerde y que yo nunca olvide por favor, Merlyn no me abandones" y con la misma oración de todas las noches se acomodó en el pecho de su mujer y se durmió, mañana sería otro agotador y terrorífico día de recuerdos. Eso es todo, si les gustó pueden dejarme un review! La verdad es que no se si hacerlo mas largo solo saber como es un día en esa familia y un poco mas de ese mundo post apocalíptico. Gracias por leer! 


End file.
